In the prior art, there are various fixtures and tools for the alignment of process steps on the two major faces of a silicon wafer during the manufacture of integrated circuit devices. Such arrangements generally rely on indicia on the outer surface of the wafer being processed to provide alignment of process steps on the two wafer faces. Accordingly, these prior arrangements are difficult to implement and the results are uncertain.